Podróż
by KagaYuuki
Summary: Akashi po raz pierwszy w życiu ma wsiąść do pociągu. W towarzystwie Kuroko postanawia nieco się...odstresować. Nie próbujcie tego w rzeczywistości ! xD


Podróż

- To twój pierwszy raz, Akashi-kun?

- Tak.- Seijurou skinął głową, nie dając po sobie poznać, że jest lekko podenerwowany.

- To nie potrwa długo.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego, by dodać mu otuchy.

Akashi westchnął cicho i przysunął się do Tetsuyi. Co prawda, nie raz widział takie sceny,

chociażby w telewizji, ale w rzeczywistości sytuacja w której się obecnie znalazł była o wiele gorsza, niż to sobie wyobrażał.

Kiedy nadjechał pociąg i ludzie zaczęli przeciskać się między sobą, ustawiając niemalże na krawędzi peronu, Kuroko chwycił Akashiego za rękaw jego mundurku, chcąc mieć pewność, że chłopak się nie zgubi.

- To musi być miłe, jeżdżąc wszędzie samochodem.- powiedział, jednak jego towarzysz chyba go nie dosłyszał.

Tymczasem drzwi pociągu rozsunęły się i z pojazdu zaczęły wylewać się tłumy ludzi, a

ich miejsce zaś zajmowali kolejni, pakując się na siłę do środka.

Kuroko, dzięki swoim zdolnościom, nie miał zbytnich problemów z przedostaniem się

przez tłum. Znalazł dla siebie i Akashiego trochę miejsca pod oknem, jednak tłum tak czy tak naciskał na nich jak rosnący balon.

- Przepraszam, Tetsuya.- powiedział Akashi, cofając szybko nogę ze stopy przyjaciela.

- Uhm, w porządku.- odparł błękitnowłosy.

Akashi nie czuł się zbyt dobrze w tym tłoku. Co gorsza, przez nacisk ze strony tłumy,

przygniatał do szyby biednego Kuroko. Trochę było mu go żal, ale z drugiej strony... .

Tetsuya był odwrócony do niego plecami. Sytuacja ta była więc dość...podniecająca,

zważywszy na fakt, że tłum tak ,,bujał'' ciałem Akashiego, że chłopak uderzał biodrami o tyłek przyjaciela.

Seijurou zacisnął zęby i zamknął oczy, starając się skupić na tym, by się nie podniecić.

Dużo to jednak nie pomogło, zwłaszcza, że Kuroko był zaczerwieniony prawie po same uszy i trząsł się lekko.

Akashi objął go w pasie i przytulił się lekko do niego, całując jego skroń. Obrócił go jeszcze trochę, poczym rozpiął pasek jego spodni, odpiął guzik i wsunął dłoń w jego bieliznę.

- A-Akashi-kun.- szepnął Kuroko.- N-Nie tutaj.

- Tutaj.

- N-Niee...ktoś zobaczy!

- Naprawdę myślisz, że ludzie są zajęci gapieniem się na nas?- Akashi ugryzł go lekko w szyję, na co Kuroko krzyknął cicho.

Seijurou znieruchomiał, widząc kątem oka, że stojący nieopodal mężczyzna odwrócił się i

zerknął na nich.

- Nie krzycz.- szepnął Akashi, kiedy byli już ,,bezpieczni''.

- Błagam, Akashi-kun...!

Czerwonowłosy jednak go nie słuchał. Całując jego szyję i ramię, zaczął powoli pieścić

jego członka.

- Dobrze ci...Tetsuya?- zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem.- Powiedz mi.

- N...

- Nie?- Akashi ścisnął lekko dłoń, na co Kuroko pisnął cicho.- To co powiesz na to?

Chłopak przesunął dłoń po jego biodrze, kierując się do ciasnego otworu między

pośladkami. Kuroko, wiedząc, co zamierza zrobić, zacisnął je mocno. Akashi jednak zdołał się przebić i wsunął w niego jeden palec.

Kuroko czuł, jakby cała jego twarz płonęła żywym ogniem. Był tak zawstydzony i

zażenowany, że ledwie pamiętał o tym, by oddychać, co właściwie przychodziło mu z trudem.

- Ciężko dziś pracowałeś na treningu.- szepnął mu do ucha Akashi, poruszając palcem.- Chcesz za to nagrodę?

- P-Proszę, n...

- Prosisz?- Akashi uśmiechnął się chytrze.- Tak bardzo chcesz nagrody?- mówiąc to, wsunął kolejny palec.- Musisz się trochę bardziej rozluźnić, Tetsuya. Chcę go już w ciebie włożyć.

- N-nie tutaj!

Akashi jednak jakby był głuchy na jego słowa. Przygryzając lekko ucho Kuroko i całując

go po szyi, wsuwał i wysuwał z niego palce, po chwili dołączając do nich jeszcze trzeci. Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać, wyjął z jego spodni dłoń, rozpiął swoje spodnie, zsunął w nich bieliznę i wyciągnął swojego penisa. Dyskretnie napluł na dłoń i rozsmarował po nim ślinę. Następnie nawilżył jeszcze nieco odbyt Kuroko, zsunąwszy wcześniej jego spodnie tylko do tego stopnia, by mógł bez przeszkód w niego wejść.

Kuroko czuł, jakby jego serce miało zaraz eksplodować. Choć miał na wierzchu tylko tyłek, czuł się, jakby stał w tym pociągu kompletnie nagi. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy się na niego gapią, bał się, że zaraz zacznie ktoś krzyczeć, że odkryją, co robi w tym momencie, w takim miejscu, dwóch nastoletnich chłopców! CHŁOPCÓW!

Akashi wsunął się w Tetsuyę, zmuszony użyć nieco siły, bo chłopak znów się spiął.

- Rozluźnij się, bo utknę.- mruknął.

Kuroko, słysząc to, ukrył twarz w dłoniach, zupełnie zażenowany. Jak on mógł

powiedzieć coś takiego?! To wcale nie było śmieszne! Oni byli w pociągu! W pociągu pełnym ludzi!

Akashi poruszył się z cichym westchnieniem. Poły jego marynarki nie dawały zbytniej prywatności w tym ,,uroczym'' akcie miłości, ale sprawiały jednak takie wrażenie.

Tłum nadal popychał Akashiego, przygniatając tym samym do szyby Tetsuyę. Z jednej strony było to dość bolesne, z drugiej jednak, o ile nikt nie przyglądałby się zbyt uważnie, każdy by stwierdził, że ruchy Akashiego są dość normalne.

Za chwilę stacja XXX.- rozległ się automatyczny głos.- Za chwilę stacja XXX.

Akashi westchnął, zirytowany. Ta podróż pociągiem właśnie zaczynała mu się podobać...

- Jeśli sobie nie ulżysz, będzie boleć.- wymruczał mu do ucha, przyspieszając ruchy biodrami.

Kuroko, o ile to możliwe, zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej. Wiedział, że

Akashi miał rację, ale...nie mógł przecież masturbować się w pociągu!

Kiedy Seijurou spostrzegł wahania swojego kochanka, klepnął go delikatnie w prawy

pośladek, poczym chwycił w dłoń jego członka i sam zaczął robić mu dobrze.

Kuroko zagryzł wargę, czując, że za chwilę dojdzie. Akashi również był już na skraju. Zacisnął wargi w wąską linię i oparł się czołem o ramię Kuroko. Zamknął oczy, cicho

jęcząc. Nie było mu łatwo skupić się jednocześnie na zaspakajaniu siebie samego i w dodatku jeszcze Tetsuyi, ale postawienie go w takiej sytuacji bawiło go i podniecało jednocześnie.

Choć nie byłoby ciekawie, gdyby ktoś rozpoznał go jako syna tak znanej osobistości, jaką był jego ojciec... .

Akashi stęknął cicho, spuszczając się do wnętrza Kuroko. Błękitnowłosy z kolei spuścił się na dłoń Seijurou, a część jego spermy spłynęła po ściance.

- Stacja XXX.- oznajmił automatyczny głos.- Stacja XXX.

Akashi wysunął się powoli z wnętrza Tetsuyi i schował członka z powrotem do bielizny.

Zapiął spodnie, spokojnie obserwując Kuroko, który szybko podciągał swoje spodnie i

zapinał je dość niezgrabnie, trzęsącymi się dłońmi.

Kiedy wysiedli z pociągu i oddalili się kawałek, Kuroko upadł tuż przy słupie, podtrzymując się go jedną ręką.

- Spóźnimy się, Tetsuya.- powiedział spokojnie Akashi, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Akashi-kun, ty...na prawdę to zrobiłeś...i to w miejscu publicznym... .

- Hmm? Mówiłeś coś?- Akashi odwrócił się do niego plecami, by ukryć uśmiech.

Nigdy w życiu mu się nie przyzna, że zrobił to, by pozbyć się nerwów spowodowanych

swoją pierwszą podróżą pociągiem.

- Akashi-kun...

- O co chodzi?- spojrzał z litością na chłopaka.

- ...się...- mruknął Kuroko ze spuszczoną głową.

- Co?

- ...

- Nie słyszę cię, Tetsuya, mów głośniej.

- To się wylewa...- mruknął niewyraźnie.- Czuję się...dość niekomfortowo.

Akashi westchnął głośno. Oczywiście, nie był w stanie sobie nawet wyobrazić, jakie to

uczucie. W końcu jego to nie dotyczyło – w tym związku był seme.

- W porządku, znajdziemy po drodze jakąś łazienkę.- powiedział i podał mu rękę z uśmiechem.- Ale to jak będziemy wracać...nie?

KONIEC


End file.
